User talk:Armond
A/R ToPK UW I would defo like to go with you sometime :D IGN Turaak Lihai --Turaak 12:40, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Heh, ok, I'll add you. Carera Swiftbow is my Tombs ranger, but Armond Warblade is my main. And if you don't get a notification that I told you that, I guess I'll find out when you get bothered in-game. Still trying to figure out some of this code - took me half an hour to edit my signature. --Armond Warblade 12:50, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::You should have a link to your user page or talk page in your signature. I don't know what the if-then thing is doing, so could you tell me? *curious* -- (talk) 13:09, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::If-then thing? What if-then thing? And thanks for the tip about the talk page - I'll go do that now. *Steals your code* --Armond Warblade 13:28, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Your signature has the following code in it: ::::You should probably remove everythin but the image itself. -- (talk) 13:39, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Huh... I just put in the thing... I'll fiddle with it. Thanks. The House zu Heltzer built... I am sorry, I missed your response on the Chronicle's talk page, so I thought I would respond here so you see the response. Well, I think EfG painted a different picture of what happened than what actually happened, and that is for their own reasons. We left the alliance yesterday after being completely exhausted from FFing for 4 months. With regards to what happened, EoE's leader had a real life issue which forced him out of the game. New EoE leader was not a good choice for leader (chosen more out of seniority than leadership), EoE's faction began to slide down (while TLS and efG kept going hard at it). So, TLS asked EoE to step down (because EfG was grumbling and trying to start their own alliance). EfG left (they had the 5 million, TLS had the 7 million) and declared EoE dead and tried to pull TLS with them. EoE agreed to TLS' request and TLS became the name of the alliance so that EfG's claim that the alliance was dying would be reubked. True enough, Guilds that EfG had recruited, left them to join TLS, EfG resigned to defeat and came back. You guys were tricked into leaving, and then left behind by EfG. Anyways, we are tired of all the soap opera and the demands of keeping high faction are taking a toll on our collective psyche. So, we parted ways amicably with TLS and we hope they find people who are more excited about FF than us. --Karlos 14:29, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :...So that's what happened... I've left FeS and am looking for another guild... Dirty trick to get us to leave >.< --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:36, 11 September 2006 (CDT) GwShack: Fix GuildWiki Hey, just hoping to catch this before you go off and do a load, current edit comment is: (Skills cleanup project (here, here)) you might want to cut it down a bit as it takes up 2 lines in lower res, cheers ^_^ — Skuld 17:15, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Gah, figures I decide to put off reading this until after I've edited a few. >.< Thanks for telling me, but I think I fixed it before reading this anyway :P Current is Skills cleanup project (here), which shows up as Skills cleanup project (here). Good? :Thanks much for letting me know, by the way. --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:26, 19 November 2006 (CST) New sig test Decided I'd make a new sig, testing it here. --Armond Warblade (page talk ) 14:57, 23 November 2006 (CST) Yay it works! :I think you shouldn't include the contributions link. It makes the sig a bit big and no one really needs it. Also, people usually only need a link to your user page OR your talk page, not both as they can easily acess the other from the one linked from your sig. -- (talk) 04:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::You're probably right there. Still, it was a fun experiment. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:03, 24 November 2006 (CST) SOA sliver think your the guy to talk to about this...the build was sucessful with orosen tranquil acolyte, shen the magistrate, lian dragons petal, kenshi steelhand, chehbaba roottripper, hukhrah earthslove, and there are more...ill let you know as soon as i can. --johnny55 (talk) :Haha, I was actually reading a history page on that article when I saw a note directing me here. Thanks man! --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:47, 25 November 2006 (CST)Edit: Anything in particular you can think of about each of them? Tips for farming, things to put in the optional slots? Avatar of Grenth You're right, I should read more closely. In my defense though, the mistake was already present in the old revision: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Avatar_of_Grenth&oldid=424761 ;) DeepSearch 01:00, 25 November 2006 (CST)